Supercut
by Taytay95
Summary: Sakura's worst nightmare comes to life. How will she carry on? SASUSAKU


**Supercut**

It had been years since they took him. The rogue shinobi from the Land of Water.

Right before my very eyes, they stabbed him through the chest.

There was nothing that I could do. The poison from the kunai they had nicked me with had been in my body long enough to immobilize me completely. And, it had been a completely new poison. When the Anbu found us, they barely got me back to the village before I was toast myself.

Sasuke, my husband, was already long gone. They had taken him from me. And, I wanted nothing more than to destroy them, for a time. It took years before I was able to forgive them, dead as they were, for their crimes against me.

Sure, a shinobi's life was always in danger. That was just part of the job. But, Sasuke was something different. He was on a god-like level of shinobi. How they took him down was a complete mystery to me. And, I was angry.

I was angry at Sasuke for letting himself get killed. I was angry at myself for not being smart enough to figure out the poison flowing through my body before it nearly took my life. I was useless yet again. I was angry that I couldn't save my own husband.

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I laid the daffodils down at Sasuke's grave as I did every week. It had been ten years since he was taken from me. Far too soon. I visited him daily. New flowers once a week. It was my ritual. Our ritual.

His cement headstone was immaculate as I had always been careful to keep it clean. Especially during the winter. The weather in Konoha was always known for being harsh at times. And, it was my duty to care for him now in death the way that I couldn't in life. It was the only thing I could do for him now.

And, I had been.

Life had been hard after Sasuke's death. There was a big funeral and a long grieving period for some. But, not as long as my grieving period. I felt that some days I was still in it. Though I would never admit it. I still sat down two plates at every meal. Even with Sarada on her own now. I still couldn't stand the idea of him not being with us.

I would even prep go bags out of habit, but quickly put everything back when reality came chasing down on me. But I would only do it a week later. It was a vicious cycle.

It was like he was always there, and I was just waiting for him to return. To wake me up from a nap. My mind wouldn't accept the fact that my husband was gone, no matter how hard I tried.

Ino had tried for a long time to get me to go out with her and Sai and meet a nice man. But, with no avail. I couldn't betray my husband like that. The man I had loved for so many years. Most of my life actually.

The days at the academy when I would hide behind the tree and watch him and blush. The day I found out I would be on the same team with him was one of my happiest. To our first real mission when I thought he had died, and I cried and cried.

"_Come back to me Sasuke. Come back, please. I need you."_

"It was torture thinking, at age twelve, that the love of my life had just died. I laughed at that until I realized that now, at age forty-one, that I had lost the love of my life. You." I whispered to the air, to him.

I laid on the dead grass around his tombstone as the tears overtook my body as I let the memories flood my brain. I couldn't stop myself as I started recalling all our memories together yet again.

"Memories of the war, and memories of you leaving and coming home. You asking me to join him on your travels. Us getting married with only our close friends right before we left. What wonderful memories I have of us on those travels."

I felt a smile creep up as I remembered more and more of the wonderful life we had built.

"Then, Sarada came. Watching you hold her with the tears brimming your eyes made me weep harder. The love you felt for her was unparalleled. It nearly killed you when you were sent back out on missions again when she was barely three years old, I could see it in your eyes. She misses you so much. We both do."

I laid there and imagined what our life would be like now.

"You would be here with me. Hell, I wouldn't even be here. I would be making dinner for us and maybe Sarada would come over and bring Boruto with her. Yes, they're still together. I could see you giving Boruto your irritated look every time he looked at Sarada. She really was a daddy's girl, wasn't she? She had you wrapped around her finger."

I felt the giggle escape my lips as the thought encircled my mind until the sadness once again took hold.

"We could have grown old together. When our hair was white as snow and we could no longer jump from tree limb to tree limb. We could go on walks just like you always liked. We could play with our grandchildren we might one day have. And, you could have taught them your shuriken-jutsu."

I stopped so I could even my breathing. Before another sob could escape.

"If you were here with me now, I would be okay. But, you're not. And, I'm not. I'm not okay, Sasuke…"

It was then that I felt the drops of rain hit my skin. So real. So cold. I didn't care though. I just needed to be with him right now.

"Why did you have to leave me in this cold and harsh world?"

I felt my sadness begin to turn to anger.

"We could have lived out our life together. If only you had lived! We could have had more children! We could have been happy! I could have been happy! Why did you have to go and die on me!?"

I threw my fist onto the edge of the stone and watched in horror as a chip came off and hit the wet grass.

"No!"

My anger turned to sadness as I picked up the small piece and held it close to my heart.

"Please come back to me, my dear."

I whispered as the sobs overtook my body.

"Please… Please… Please!"

My whispered mantra soon turned into cries that turned into screams into the stormy Konoha cemetery.

"Sakura!"

I felt something shake me as the view around me got fuzzy.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura!"

The shaking got harder and harder until I sat up bolt straight. The view of the cemetery completely gone from my view. The only thing I could see was the shadow of a man moving toward a door. The light suddenly flicked on and I saw him. Beautiful and shirtless. His raven hair as dark as she knew it to be.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Are you alright?" His silky-smooth voice met my ears.

A voice that was music to my ears. I hadn't heard it in over ten years.

"Sasuke!" I cried and threw my body at him.

He caught me with ease and held me close as the tears flowed down my face.

"Hey, you were yelling, what happened?" He asked as he stroked my damp hair gently.

"You were dead! You died, Sasuke, and I couldn't protect you!" I sobbed more into his chest as he walked me to the bed and sat down next to my near limp body, his arm never moving from its place around my waist.

"I'm right here…" He whispered, "It was only a dream."

"I was older too. And, I laid by your headstone and cried every day. And, I saw our whole life flash before me."

I couldn't control the sobs as I felt my chest tighten violently. He cupped my face and I faintly heard him tell me to breathe. So, I did as he said and took deep breaths until the tightness went away.

"Sakura," He whispered, "I'm right here. Right here, darling. I'm alive."

"Please, don't go." I whispered without thinking.

Relief flooded me when I felt him press a kiss into the side of my head.

"Sakura, I'm not going anywhere. I was waiting to surprise you. But I requested to be taken off the missions' roster. I want to start the police force back up. The true force that the Uchiha had started generations ago. I can't stand being away from you and from Sarada anymore."

I stopped as the words he spoke sunk in.

"You're staying?" I whispered.

"I'm staying. Forever."

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! I so enjoyed writing this! I actually had a dream that inspired this little one-shot and just had to get it out to you! ****I have been struggling with inspiration to finish To Love A Life due to some crazy life stuff so I am hoping getting this out will help me do so! I have so much in store for my stories! Including a new story that I am currently working on! So, Please! Keep your eyes out for "These Four Words" **

**I have never written a SasuSaku story before so I hope that this does their relationship justice! **

**A very very special thank you to my dear friend and beta, generaltay for being amazing enough to help make these stories what they are! Go and check out her stories that she has! Unity Without Sin undates every two weeks and I promise you that you will not want to miss what she has in store! Favorite, follow and review her stuff! **

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me through this crazy wonderful process! **


End file.
